When Black Hair and Red Hair Mixed
by ChrisGirl
Summary: Harry Potter in the begening of his 6th year at Hogwarts and he still depressing on losing his Godfather but faind a comfort in the hands of Ron's little sister,Ginny.also love story betwine Ron and Hermione.CHAPTER 3 PART 2 is up! OotP spoillers!
1. The Invitation

When black hair and red hair mixed  
  
This is my first fic so I hope you will like it. Please R&R :D  
  
Chapter One: The Invitation  
  
In the early hours of the morning, at Privet Drive number four a sixteen years old boy with jet-black hair and emerald eyes wakeup with cold sweat, remembering in the dream he dreamed many times at this summer; every night since Harry Potter come back from Hogwarts to spend his summer holidays at the Dursleys, he dreamed about the events of the last June; Sirius's laugher faces with widened eyes from shok, falling through the ragged veil in the Dapartment of Mysteries, without meaning to come back again and than wake up with cold sweat and breathing heavily as if he was after a race. Harry Potter was in his sixth year at Hogwarts, only in the last June Harry knew he was remarked for the rest of his life and all this years he thought that the scar over his forhead was a scar from the killing curse Avada Kedavra but no, Harry thought he was burn to be murderer or victim becouse a stupid prophecy, and in his opinion there is no other ways to get over it...  
  
He wipes away the sweat with his pj's sleeve, as he sat on his bed and think 'he's dead and there is nothing that you can do that would bring him back to a live. So stop think about it'. Harry look around him in the dark and saw big trunk on the floor open and few things came out from it, some clouth thrown every where on the floor, book that he was reading before he got to sleep was placed on the bedside table, on his workdesk he saw the letters he got from his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Grenger, from the Advance Guard and from no reason there was a letter from Ron little sister, Ginny that asking him to come over the summer to Grimmauld Place. Harry gets off his bed and went to his desk to read her letter again.  
  
Hey Harry, How are you? I'm fine thanks, I hope the Muggles are not teasing you or do any harm to you cuz from what I know I gusse you are fine. I know it's odd for you that I the one who write to you instead of Ron, but Ron is too busy in these days of trying to get Hermione attention, you know what I mean, and oh Hermione is here since the second week of the summer by the way. Any way, we will come to take you from them at Thursday in two o'clock.  
  
Hope you're ok, see you at Thursday.  
  
Ginny.  
  
Harry smiled, today was Thursday and in few hours the Advance Guard will come to take him away from here, and he will see his friends again and he also will be able to forget his godfather death, but that wasn't the only reason for Harry to put a smile upon his face, because by the end of the fifth year Harry start to feeling something for her, he no anymore see her as Ron little sister but as Ginny Weasley herself. Every time he read the letter something was growing in his body, and was making him feel better, whatever it was it also makes Harry forget about Sirius's death for a couple of minutes.  
  
Harry looked outside the window; he could already see the sun start to shine over the light blue of the sky, when he suddenly heard the Dursley getting ready for breakfast. Harry gives anther look over Ginny's letter before start dressing and go down to "join" to the Dursley for breakfast. In the minute Harry walk into the kitchen Uncle Vernon talk.  
  
"We have got something to tell you"  
  
"Oh really what is it" Harry replied  
  
"We are going to visit Ante Marge today since she broke her leg" Uncle Vernon said  
  
"And what does it have to do with me?" asked Harry  
  
"You are going to stay at you're room when we are out of here, because she don't want you around her after what you did to her last time when she came. Do you understand me!" he add in his dangerously tone.  
  
"Ok. Any thing else?" Harry asked again  
  
"Yes" said Aunt Pettunia "you are not allowed to touché the fridge, the stereo system and the computer. You are not to go out you're room at all when we out. Understood?" ask Aunt Pettunia  
  
"Yes. Just one thing when are go?" Harry replied in question  
  
"It's none of you're business when we're go" Uncle Vernon spat at Harry  
  
"Yes it is, because my Godfather are come to take me from here, today at two afternoons" he replied  
  
Uncle Vernon looked terrified, only from the thought of what the neighbor would say if they will see that man in Privet Drive, at daylight, was too much for him. But then after what seams to be ten minutes of silence uncle Vernon has spokes.  
  
"So does he come here alone or with...his friends?" uncle Vernon ask afraid from the answer  
  
Harry twist his face like he was really thinking of this, than said "no but my friend's dad will, with some others. Some of them you already saw at the train station in the end of the year"  
  
Vernon's face twist with anger and fear, but come back to normal after few minutes and said  
  
"Alright we leaving around eleven o'clock what is mean that you will be at you room 'till they will come to take you from her, and don't you think of touching our stuff 'cuz we'll know if you did"  
  
And with that he finished to talk about the subject. Harry eat his meal in silence and than stand up to go to his room, to read Ginny's letter over and over again until the Advance Guard will come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So how was that? Good enough for you? If you like it so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeee review please???? Ok. And I promise I will continue the story as fast as I can.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ChrisPotterGirl ~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Going Back to Grimmauld Place Number Twe...

First of all I want to thank to my best friend Alexandra Axelrod who's helped me to write this chapter. And I also must say that she has a very advance imagination, or maybe should I say too much advance.  
  
Second thank you for all the reviews and as I promise here is the chapter. Hope you will like it like the first one and please review. :D :)  
  
Third I am not very good at English, so forgive me on my spellings.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````````````````================ =====+++  
  
Chapter Two: Going Back to Grimmauld Place Number 12?  
  
Harry read Ginny's letter over and over again until he notice that the hour was quarter to two. He got off of the bed and started to pack his stuff into his trunk as fast as he could. After ten minutes or so Harry was about to sneak something from the kitchen to the road (although the Dursleys says not to touch anything), he heard a small "poop" from the living-room. When Harry turns to the living-room he almost got a heart attack: a lot of lowed "poops" comes from there, like little booms followed by very familiar voices. Harry took a deep breath and went to the living-room with a huge smile pressing over his face;  
  
"Prof. Lupin! Prof. Moody! Wow it's so many people! It's great to see you all at last!"  
  
Lupin return to Harry a smile with happiness, although you could still see the sadness that was there a few seconds ago. Moody as usual growl;  
  
"What's happen to you Harry? I have never in all my life saw you like this, so happy. What is it?"  
  
Harry blushed, he understood that he must had some kind of an explosion of happiness, but what he could do, after all so much had happened, and Harry have found out so much about himself and about his parents and lets not forget the fact that he was stuck for a month with the Dursleys, who are hating him more than usual, this year.  
  
"Sorry" he said "it had been so long since the last time I was in a company of "normal" people. You know the Dursleys..." he added  
  
Everyone asked Harry how was he, how his summer was so far and those kinds of regular questions. When suddenly they all hear very loud "poop" from the kitchen and a second later was very suspicion noise of something that sounds like torrent of plates land on the marble floor. At the living-room prevail silence and than all together said in sigh "Tonks..."  
  
Moments later Tonks come to the living-room with her innocent smile spread over her face.  
  
"Hey Harry!!!" she rejoice "I couldn't exactly direct my apparating, so...sorry about the plates...I hope that... WHAT??!! What you all laughing about?! You all know how clumsy I am! It's not funny!!! Lupin! Stop laughing!"  
  
Tonks kept complain on them to stop laughing, but in the end even she couldn't stand it and burst into laugh too, while at the same time she threaten to pay them back in the minutes they at home again. After a minute of laugher, Harry decided to approach the business, because the hour was already quarter past two.  
  
Harry asked "say Lupin, where are we going? Grimmauld Place again?"  
  
All become silent and looked at Harry.  
  
Lupin began "Harry, there is something you need to know"  
  
Tonks stared at Lupin in a worry look, like trying to say not to tell him.  
  
But Lupin already started "we must tell him, we can't hide it away from him. Cuz as I know Harry he will figure it out sooner or later. You see, Harry, after Sirius's death we decided that it wouldn't be good for you to go back there, we thought only for your own good"  
  
Harry felt something in his throat. He sympathize Lupin. Every time Harry remember at Sirius's death he got sad, so being at his house will make him sadness.  
  
Harry asked in shaking voice "so where are we going?"  
  
Moody answer in growl.  
  
"To your father, James's, childhood house"  
  
TO BE CONTINUING...  
  
##############################A/N###########################################  
  
So what do you think? Do you like it? If you did than please REVIEW Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeee!!!!!  
  
THANK YOU  
  
Chapter Three Is On the Way  
  
***********************************ChrisPotterGirl************************** ***************  
  
See you soon... 


	3. The Potter's House: Part One

**Chapter Three- The way to the Potter's house**

Harry was shocked of what he just has heard. He looked at Lupin, then at the others and back at Lupin, then said in shivered voice.

"How...why...but it can't be...I mean...how?"

"We know it's a little surprising thing, Harry" said Lupin with a worry.

"Just a little?" shouted Harry

"Harry, when we were found out about this at the first time we reacted just like you, we were shocked too" protested Tonks.

"When Dumbledore told us about the plan to transfer the Headquarters of the order to the Potter's house we were shocked, maybe less than you are, because after all that was your father's childhood house" Lupin stop for air "we tried to protest at the idea at first, trying to say it's not a good idea that you will go back to your dad's old house, but we gave up at the end"

Harry looked down, he didn't know what to say and he definitely did not expected to this. At last he spoke.

"Yeah, ok so umm when do we leave?"

"Soon, we just waiting for the sign" answered Lupin

"Brooms again?" asked Harry.

"Yeah" growled Moody "the Floo Network is still dangerous, and only next year you will learn Apparating. So 'till then we using the brooms."

Lupin looked at his watch. The hour was two thirty.

" few more minutes and we off. Have you packed Harry?" add Lupin

"Yeah it's all already. I'll go get it" said Harry

"No need" said Tonks "Accio trunk" and the trunk was down stairs in second.

"Accio cage and Firebolt" said Lupin too, and Hedwig's cage and Harry's Firebolt were down too.

"Thanks" he said and took his Firebolt from Lupin.

"so are we ready to leave?" Lupin asked them all and they nodded their heads for agreement.

"good, so lets move outside and wait for the signs" Lupin said again and they all went out.

###When they walk out, there was a surprise waiting for them:

"Ha Ha Ha!!!!" there was a cold laughter that Harry had immediately recognize.

He shouted in shock: "Oh no, it's Voldemort!!! Run for your lives!!! Ahhhh!!!"

"Oh no Harry! You won't escape from me this time!" said you-know-who. And then he killed them all and took over the world!!! MUAHAHA! XD

**######THE END!!!######**

ChrisPotterGirl

**A/N**

OK! Don't panic!!! I'm just kidding! It's not the end! I just don't have time to write the rest of the story, but don't worry I will finish it some day! For now- live with it!!!! I just couldn't think of any other better ending for now, and if to be honest, my best friend Alexandra made up this stupid ending.......

I think the next chapter will be finished by the end of this month or the next one (sept-oct). Oh and **Please Review pleeeeeaaaaasssssse**!!!!!!

Alexandra and me send kisses to you all please review! MWA!!

ChrisPotterGirl


	4. The Potter's House: Part Two

**Hey everyone here is chapter 3!! Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 3 part two!**

Outside prevailed the heat of an afternoon summer's day of August, Harry looked at the sky, it was almost clear of clouds, only a few, Harry thought it was a very good day to go on a ride on a broom.

Lupin looked at Harry and said "I've left a letter telling your aunt and uncle not to worry"

Harry looked at him.

"That you're safe and you'll see them next summer" he continued.

Then before Harry could say any thing he added "everybody ready? There's the first signal. Moody Disillusion him".

Harry was sitting on his broom when mad-eye Moody came closer with his wand out. He rapped him hard on the top of the head and Harry fell once again the sensation as if someone had just smashed an egg there.

"There's the second signal. Harry are you ready?" Lupin asked

"Yes" Harry said.

"Ok here we go".

Harry kicked off hard from the ground. The warm cool afternoon air rushed through his hair and face. He looked around and saw Tonks from his right, Lupin from his left, Moody in the lead and a few more members of the Order that he knew were there, to make sure he was safe. Harry already knew the instructions in case they were taken out and to survive he needed to keep flying in the same direction and the rear guard will join him.

They kept flying west 15 minutes when Moody yelled, "we need more height...hard right hard right, there's a teenage muggle looking up!"

As they flew more so Moody yelling came more often. By the time Harry dropped into his own thoughts about Sirius. Only a few minutes later it hit him.

"Lupin, where's Buckbeak? I mean after my third year he was with Sirius so what did you do to him after he died. He left the Black's manor, didn't he?" he asked Lupin.

And he looked at him and said "Ho no we told the Department for Care of Magical Creatures that he have nowhere to go, so they came and took him somewhere so they could take care of him" he said.

"But don't worry. He'll be fine" Lupin added when he saw Harry's expression. They continued flying west like another hour while Moody was yelling instructions how to stay away from muggles sight. At last when they where in the country he yelled "we need to land here it's about half a mile walk from here".

They land on green hillock and it's seams as if the hill was the only thing that was green at there. The atmosphere was tense, quite has prevailed everywhere and also pain from the living who left long time ago. They beguine to walk, every time Harry discovered more old, abandoned houses from years and so were the gardens. They walked more until they stopped in front of the oldest house at the all street. On the wall was a sign that says 'The Potter's No. 28'. The gate of iron was old and rusty. The grass was high like little forest; the front door was also old and beaten so much until the color on it starts to peel off. They have passed through the first door and get to another one, this time it was much harder and a new one. When they pass the second door Harry discovered a bigger house then the outside.

It the first floor there was this big library full of spell books and reading books, an office that in a suspicious way looked like Professor Snape's office but was more comfortable. A big kitchen with closets and in the middle was a circular table with lot of chairs around it; probably the Order set it up like this. The living room reminded Harry of the Gryffindor common room. There were those big couches and four more little in red. There were carpets on the walls, decorated in red, yellow and gold, there also was a little, round table of wood and a vase with Lillis inside of it. In front the couches was a big fireplace, near it was a huge window which was observer on the wild garden. On the walls living portraits of people, were hanging a wearing fancy clothes. The people smiled nicely to Harry. Near the living room was twisting stairs skeleton that leads to the second floor. When Harry gets there he saw seven different doors. One of them was big bathroom with mirrors and candles stocked in the wall and the door next to it was the toilet. The rest of the doors were the bedrooms of the members of the Order that were staying in there for the night.

"What's behind that door?" Harry asked Lupin, while looking on the farther door in the corridor.

"Oh...it's nothing...just another stairs skeleton that leads to the attic. It's empty; you have nothing to do there"

"Umm...where is my dad's bedroom?"

"I don't know, I have bean here only few times and that was a long time ago, and when I was here we were used to sleep somewhere at the living room. Wait a minute what am I saying? We barely slept; we were up all the night". Lupin said with laughter; then added "Come on Harry, I'll show you your bedroom. You will be sleeping with Ron and the twins. My advice for you: stay away from them if you want to stay a live. After they have opened they tricks shop, they have new tricks all the time...you don't want to know what has happened here last week..."

After everyone said hello to each other Harry rested a little in his bed. Then, around eight, they all sit for dinner at the dinning room, there the members of the Order who stayed; up date Harry about what's going on with Voldemort. After that they all went to bed. Harry lay in his bed but he couldn't sleep not because Ron's snoring above him but because of the seventh door at the end of the corridor. Harry got up from his bed and decided to go and check what it is behind that door. He closed the door of his, Ron, Fred and George's bedroom, and walk to the other door quietly. When he was just about to reach the door handle to open it, he heard...

"What are you doing?"

Harry jumped in the air from the sound. He looked behind him and saw Ginny Weasley standing there wearing a beautiful PJ's with flowers.

"What am I doing? What are you doing up so late?" Harry asks back.

"Oh...umm...I was just about to take a glass of water to drink you know" she answered.

Ginny looked at Harry to his eyes and then at his hand which were still on the door handle.

"Have you planed to open that door?" she asked again.

"Yes" Harry said.

"Well I don't think you should open it"

"Why not? It's just the attic what can happen there?"

"Nothing, but I think the Order hasn't locked that door without some kind of reason right? I mean they might have hid something important there, something dangerous that belongs to the Order" Ginny told him.

"Yeah, you're right" Harry said.

"So...G'night"

"G'night"

Harry went back to his bed with more information and with thoughts in his mind; 'this summer I will find out what's behind that door'.

**End of chapter 3 part 2!!!!**

**######################A/N####################################**

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? GOOD AH? ...WORTH THE WAITING. IF YOU LIKE IT YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, RIGHT? WRITE A REVIEW!!!!! OR THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T COME.

Don't forget to **R-E-V-I-E-W-!!!!!!** Or Alexandra will kick your ass!!!

**ChrisPotterGirl**


End file.
